Many exercises involve moving a handle connected to an exercising resistance. In some cases, it is possible to vary the effort required to move the handle by extending from the handle a variable length of a handle shaft connected to the exercising resistance. An example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,184, as applied to a swing exerciser that can be used by golfers.
The invention of this application adds exercisingly significant features to a handle for a swing exerciser. It makes the handle more effective in exercising the many muscles involved in a swing and also improves on the convenience and effectiveness of adjusting a handle to meet different exercise purposes.